


Maybe I'm the Lucky One

by EllieWrites



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Overstimualtion, and who better to accomodate it than Nagito?, but nothing major, ever wanted nagito to call you goddess while he rails you? me too, it does get kinda nasty im not gonna lie to you, moderate themes of abandonment, uh..... i just really couldnt stop thinking about body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWrites/pseuds/EllieWrites
Summary: Forgetting to message your boyfriend takes a turn.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Maybe I'm the Lucky One

Watching your boyfriend go through his luck cycle was something that you were both used to, and was enough to drive you mad. It was never as simple as just having bad luck for a couple days, it always was coupled with extreme self-loathing and crippling doubt. There were very few things you could do to help Nagito through these times; the thing that worked the best was simple reassurance, that yes you understood the situation, and no you were not going to leave him for something like that. Nagito was the best part of your life even when he was having a cycle of bad luck, there was no way you’d willingly leave him. But today was the first time in months you’d been able to see your friends, not thinking much of it, you left the house early in the morning; expecting to text him sometime throughout the day to let him know what was going on so he didn’t worry. But you got carried away with your friends and completely forgot, your phone unfortunately on silent as you walked around the mall. In the back of your mind you knew you had forgotten something, but because you couldn’t think of what it was you wrongly assumed that it wasn’t all that important. You had no idea how wrong you could be.  
Nagito on the other hand was anything but relaxed as he paced around the shared apartment, phone in hand as he desperately tried to call you, or just get ahold of you in general. As much as he was trying to be rational and not panic, his brain wondering if it was finally over, if you had finally left him.

“Please (y/n), please pick up the phone or come home…”

He hated how weak his voice sounded, hated the anxiety that was coursing through his veins like fire. The only thing he could do was pace and hope you’d come home to him, and even that felt like a gamble; was his lucky cycle really going down that horribly? It had never been bad enough to push you away, no matter how much he tried to keep you from getting sucked into his bad luck. Nagito looked out the window, hoping to see you walking up the stairs to the front door, to no avail, the parking lot was as empty of you as the rest of the house. In a small attempt to distract himself, he turned on the radio and tried to do some chores, trying hard not to check the phone every two seconds. By the time Nagito stopped to check the time, the sun was already setting, and his phone was still massively devoid of any kind of contact from you. What would his life be like if you were no longer in it, Nagito sadly wondered, his heart clenching in pain as he tried to ponder the last time he had gone this long without seeing or hearing from you. He couldn’t think of a singular point where it had been like this; it had to be his damned poor luck. 

It was getting dark through the mall windows when you finally remembered what you had forgotten; Nagito didn’t know where you were. Immediate panic set in, you instantly were telling Ibuki and Mahiru goodbye and rushing out to your car. The drive home was a blur, nearly avoiding multiple car wrecks as you sped home, brain unhelpfully feeding you the multiple worse case scenarios that could be happening right now. Once you actually stopped at a red light, you looked at your phone, and it made everything that much worse; 43 missed called and 65 text message notifications stared you in the face, all of which were from Nagito. Your stomach sank, of all the times for this shit to happen it had to be during his bad luck cycle; he probably thought you’d left him, or worse. It was heartbreaking and, while completely accidentally, your fault. There was a tiny part in the back of your brain that made you think that this would be the end of the entire relationship. You had told him you were going to hang out with your friends days prior, but Nagito was absolutely prone to forgetting things, mostly due to his chronic multitasking. You didn’t have time to make yourself feel worse, you just needed to get home and make it right. As soon as your car was in park you were running up the stairs to your apartment, the door opening before you could even touch the knob; the look on Nagito’s face broke your heart. 

“I-I thought you wouldn’t be back….”

Not even checking to see that the door had fully closed, you pulled him into your arms, eyes watering as you took in his presence. Nagito picked you up, pulling you even closer to him; like he had to affirm that you were actually there with him. You were squeezing him so tight that it had to hurt him, though he didn’t do anything other than hold you and murmur things much too quiet for you to hear. His feet slowly carried the both of you to the bedroom, not at all caring that your shoes and jacket were still on; just needing to feel you and know that you were real in that moment. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you, I promise I’ll be better about keeping in touch when I leave the house.”

You were gently set on the bed, Nagito kneeling on the floor between your legs, eyes heavy with tears as he looked up with you; the pain on his face was enough for quiet tears to roll down your face. 

“P-promise me you’re not leaving me (y/n)… please?”

His hands were rubbing from your ankles to knees, eyes darting around; waiting for what he assumed was a rejection. Taking Nagito’s face into your hands, you leaned down, letting your foreheads touch; taking one deep breath before you spoke to steady your voice.

“I will never, ever, under any circumstances, be leaving you Nagito. You can’t get rid of me now.”

He surged forward, his mouth meeting yours in a messy kiss that made your head spin, mouth aching slightly from the force. Nagito pulled away panting, mouth slick from the kiss. 

“Let me show you how much you mean to me then..”

In a move of boldness, he winked at you and sat back on his knees once more, hands gently taking off your shoes and socks and setting them to the side, slightly cold fingers sliding up under the material of your pants, making your breath hitch slightly. 

“H-how do you plan on doing that?”

Smirking at you, his started slowly pulling your pants off, your hips lifting out of habit to make the task easier on him, your body embarrassingly enough already starting to react to his proximity. Next came your jacket, shirt and bra, leaving your nipples to harden from being exposed to the air. Nagito’s hands were sliding perfectly over your body, just barely avoiding your nipples and aching sex. In a voice that was barely audible to you, Nagito was whispering praises against your skin, mouth leaving soft kisses over the parts of yourself you were most self-conscious of. You couldn’t stop yourself from trying to push him away, eyes screwed tightly shut, the heavy reds of shame plastered across your skin. Nagito let you push him away, instead choosing to climb on top of you, hovering over your body, ever-cold hands cupping your face and forcing your eyes and mouth to open. The sight you opened your eyes to was breathtaking and arousing; Nagito’s eyes were blown wide and dark with lust, mouth salivating, talented tongue moving over his lips as he stared you down. 

“Let me show you how much I love you (y/n), let me worship your body like you deserve.”

Along with the lust that was more than obvious in his voice, there was a soft sincerity that threatened tears to fall from your eyes, it was insane the way he made you feel; and when h slid down your body to continue the soft motions of his hands, you no longer had the frame of mind to push him away, nor did you truly want to any longer. Letting your body relax as he peppered your body with ticklish touches and feverish kisses that left you torn between the sweet feeling and something much more carnal. It was an out of body experience the way he was making you feel, arousal pooling out of your untouched pussy, staining your thighs with want. But at the same time you were content enough to not want things to move forward faster. Nagito was panting, drool running a thin trail along your body as he worshipped it, you felt more radiant than you had ever felt in your entire life, his cock was hard and throbbing in his underwear, constrained further by pants that were almost too tight for his slim frame. Nagito’s lust crazed eyes took in the boneless way your soft body moved under his touch, soft sighing moans leaving your lips as the sensations overtook you. To make it all the better, it was his touch that was making you feel this way; you were coming slowly undone under his mindful touch and soft praise, it made him never want to stop. Your body finally started to get twitchy, nerves jumping at each touch, arousal too strong to ignore anymore, in a small show of your impatience, you grabbed his delicate hand, sliding it slowly to your throbbing wet pussy; whining out a small plea.

“Please, please touch me Nagito, make me feel even more than you already have.”

He wasted no time in complying, fingers slipping delicately over your slick sex, one fingertip moving gentle circles over your clit, spurred on all the more by the gasp you made; the sharp spark of pleasure rolling through your body almost immediately making you perk up. Keeping a thumb over your clit he slid two fingers down into your holes, a low groan leaving Nagito’s lips at the way your body immediately tightened around his hand. The pace set was soft and slow, giving you enough pleasure to keep you moderately satiated. Nagito, on the other hand, was watching his fingers slide in and out of you like a man possessed, pants having been unbuckled at some point, underwear pushed down far enough to free his cock, it was twitching in time with his fingers’ thrusts; your mouth watered at the sight of it, knowing it would soon be inside you. For all his effort, he still didn’t touch himself other than to free his length, focusing solely on making you come apart slowly. Your orgasm was rapidly building, excess wetness falling freely from your pussy, eyes starting to roll back, even with the slow pace, your hands squeezing and playing at your nipples to further your pleasure. 

“Ha-ah please Nagito, baby I’m so close, make me cum I need it.”

Nagito’s mouth was on you no more than a moment later, tongue circling your clit hot and heavy, fingers moving faster inside of you, triggering your orgasm almost instantly. Nagito didn’t pull away until you moaned out a weak ‘t-too much’, ever sensitive to your needs. You looked down at his face, off your sex but staying in between your thighs, more than ready to give you whatever you wanted or needed again. Desperately trying to get some small amount of friction from his hard cock rubbing against the softness of the bed beneath him, Nagito looked into your eyes in a way that he could only hope would convey the need he had to be inside of you. 

“G-goddess… please let me fill you with my cock, I need to be inside of you..”

The needy soft tone that left his mouth rendered you speechless, the only reply you were able to give was spreading your legs, exposing your glistening sex that much further. With a force that you had yet to feel from his hands, he opened you further, spreading your legs to the point where the stretch in them was almost uncomfortable. Nagito’s pants and underwear were all but torn off his body, one hand gripping his cock as he crawled over top of you, hand leaving soft scratches up your body as he went. Nagito’s thick cock lined up at your entrance, his lips pressing against your cheek as he pushed in, his moan amplified by how close Nagito was to your ear. He set a pace that was nearly uncomfortable, your entire body moving up and down with the force of his movements, his hands moving to cup your breasts, fingers gently twisting and pulling at your sensitive nipples. The combination of Nagito’s noises and your own mewls of pleasure echoed around the room, adding to the experience of the consistent praise that left his mouth to inflate your ego and bring you all the closer to your second orgasm. 

“Oh Goddess, you’re so perfect! Your body feels so good around me, thank you for letting me make you feel so good.”

You were trebling under him, his cock nudging against your g-spot with every thrust now, having found it with a sly smile as he licked a stripe up the column of your neck. The scream that was dragged from your body made you blush in pleasured shame, eyes rolling into the back of your head, all your nerves lighting up in the best way. Your arms were thrown around him in a vain attempt to give yourself some leverage, the muscles in your sex clenching around him; relishing in the moans Nagito made for you. Not noticing his hand sliding lower until fingers were once again pressing onto your clit. Your body jolted upwards, succeeding in not only pulling you closer but pushing Nagito’s cock deeper into you. Your eyes went wide, nails digging hard into his back, your orgasm immediately slamming through you while you writhed on his dick. 

“Ahhh~ oh fuck… fu-uck, you feel so good inside me…..”

Your words turned into a garbled mess of gibberish and his name, your entire body shaking as the endorphins rushed through you. It felt like you were floating into the air and the only thing keeping you on the ground was Nagito, his normally soft gaze burning a hole into your soul as he kept pounding into you from the new angle; chasing his own release hard. The overstimulation was working you into a frenzy. Nagito’s freehand rubbed your back soothing you, a stark contrast to the way he drove himself inside of you, the simple comforting action threatening to make your body completely limp in his hold. 

“S-so good (y/n)…. I’m so close Goddess just a little more… please let me fuck you a little more.”

You nodded consent, kissing the side of his face. He pressed your limp body into the mattress again, rolling his hips against you more, his hands stroking your face gently. 

“Mhmmm… I love you so much (Y/n), you make me so happy…”

His voice was soft and sweet, his orgasm filling you to the brim and then some, the excess leaking out from around his cock and down your thighs. Nagito pulled out gently, moving off of you long enough to lay down before he pulled you into his chest, breathing in the comforting scent of your hair. The steady beat of his heart lulling you into comfort. Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew you should clean up, but you couldn’t be bothered to at this point; feeling much too relaxed to want to do anything more than cuddle and be close to Nagito. You soon drifted off to sleep, feeling the peace that could only be brought to you by his embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot for the life of me seem to keep a normal posting schedule, but in any case I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> As always if you have any requests you can put them into the comments :)


End file.
